godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/A child
Ken: Hey kid, are you ok? knee down She look up and look down again Ken: What you doing here? Where your parents? She shake her head. Poor kid... I look out the window to make sure there no Aragamis near Earlier this morning Dr. Sakaki: Ken, can your search around the leftovers for materials? Ken: Any kind of materials? Dr. Sakaki: Yes Ken: Alright, there shouldn't be any problem Dr. Sakaki: Thank you and good luck .................................................... Ken: (I think I should bring her to the Den) God Arc: (Yes, that's the best option right now) Ken: Hey, listen She look up Ken: How about I bring you back to the Den? offer his left hand She stared at my face Ken: It's gonna be fine~! There's a lot of nice people, they might gonna play with you too Then she stare at something else Ken: ......... God Arc: (She staring at your left hand) Ken: (Oh, really?) Curious child Ken: You're worried about this? raise his left hand. Small accident, nothing much She silent for a while Ken: So, wanna come to the Den? She nodded, that's good Ken: Can you walk? No respond I move to ther side and carry her She had a surprised face on Ken: You're not answering, so I thought you can't walk She look down After half way to the Den Ken: Oh yeah, what's your name? Girl: ........ Rui...... Ken: Rui, huh? Mine's Ken, nice to meet you smile Back at the Den, the Director's Room Dr. Sakaki: Welcome... back? Ken: I found her inside a building. Oh, can you make drink for her? She's thirsty After a few minutes Dr. Sakaki: Here put down a cup of tea. Becareful, it's hot Ken: Thanks Dr. Sakaki: So, what you're gonna do with the child? Ken: I was thinking of finding her a suitable family pick up the cup and blow it Dr. Sakaki: Did you ask the child what she thinks? Ken: Here give the cup ther Rui She drink the tea. That's good to see Ken: Rui, do want to live with a new family? She shake her head and hold my arm Dr. Sakaki: She seem to taken a like of you Ken: Ahaha... Dr. Sakaki: What's your plan now? Ken: Hmmm.... After a few second Ken: How about she live with my mom? She stare at me Ken: What do you think? Rui: ....... no Dr. Sakaki: That is quite a troublesome... Ken: Well then, I going the take care of her then Dr. Sakaki: Are you okey with this? Ken: Yep, we shouldn't do what she doesn't like Dr. Sakaki: Hmm, that is right... Ken: I'm going to give her a tour of the place and then to my room At the Lobby Ken: knee down This is the Lobby. Usually there's a lot of people during the morning and night. Rui: ... why there's no people during the afternoon? Ken: They're doing missions Rui: Mission? Ken: Or we call it jobs Yuu: Hey Ken Ken: Hey Rui is hiding behind me Yuu: .... who is that kid? Ken: Her name is Rui, I found her alone Yuu: knee down My name is Yuu Kannagi, nice to meet you Rui: ....... Ken: Sorry, she's kinda shy.... I'll introduce her to everyone tomorrow Yuu: Where she live? Ken: With me Yuu: ......... eh? Ken: I've discused with Dr. Sakaki and told her every option, she reject them all. So I decided to take care of her Yuu: ... Is Dr. Sakaki find with this? Ken: Yes I can feel Rui tugging my shirt Ken: Hmm? Rui: .... I'm tired.... Ken: Don't worry, we got one place left She nodded Yuu: stand up ''I have to get going now, see ya Ken: Yeah '''At the God Arc Storage Room' Ken: Licca Licca: Hmm? Ken: Can you make clothing for her? Licca: No problem, what's her name? Ken: Rui. She's tired right now, we have to get back Licca: Where? Ken: My room Licca: You two living together? Ken: It's a long story, ask Dr. Sakaki Licca: Right Rui let out a big yawn Ken: We have to go now Licca: giggle She fallen asleep on the way to my room In my room Ken: I guess she is really tired... I lay her on my bed and cover her with the blanket Ken: Sleeping on the couch shouldn't be bad, right? Category:Blog posts